Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is similar to the Sound Ideas sound effects, Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01 and Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02, which are available on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library and Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL\, which is available on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library (although this sound effect is high-pitched) and Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS, which can be found on Rural Sound Effects Library by Digiffects - Series C. Sound Effect Description Owl, Great Horned Hoot. Standard Owl Who With Some Echo. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (Heard once in "Up All Night" and "Sleep-Driving Chuck".) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Heard once in "Small Change".) *Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Things That Go Bugs in the Night".) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard once in "Truck or Treat!".) *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Legend of Twigfoot!".) *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou Conducts".) * Craig of the Creek (Heard once in "The Curse".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Mudka's Secret Recipe".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tents Situation" and "Secrets & Lies".) * Gofrette (Heard once in "The Scary Sleepover".) * Gravity Falls * Grojband (Heard once in "Dance of the Dead".) * Harvey Street Kids * Little Bill (Heard once in "The Campout" and "Going Camping".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "The Old Country".) * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "The Siren's Song".) * Sonic Boom (Heard once in "Plains, Trains, and Dude Mobiles".) * South Park (Heard once in "Band in China".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Chicken in the Cradle".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Mummy Dearest".) * Total Drama Island (Heard once in "The Sucky Outdoors".) Movies * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Heard twice in "The Deserter".) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) Shorts * Disney Fairies Video Games PC: * Cars: Mater-National Championship * Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time * Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster PlayStation 2: * Cars: Mater-National Championship PlayStation 3: * Cars: Mater-National Championship PlayStation 4: * Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time Xbox 360: * Cars: The Video Game * Cars: Mater-National Championship Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day GBA: * MOTHER 3 (Only the last 2 hoots are used.) Wii: * Cars: Mater-National Championship Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Used for ambience in the Deep Woods area of the Wooded Kingdom.) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * WhitneyGoLucky * Karyll Aguilar (heard once in yuseifudo.mp4) Anime * Dragon Ball Z * Highschool of the Dead * Little Witch Academia: The Series * Maburaho * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge